


Chicken Ginger Soup...

by FionaGlenanneWesten



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Sick Character, Sickfic, hurt/comfort (sort of?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/FionaGlenanneWesten
Summary: Fiona is sick and Michael and little Charlie team up to take care of her.
Relationships: Michael Westen/Fiona Glenanne





	Chicken Ginger Soup...

"You can't go," Michael started. "You'll infect the whole school."

"But I promised Charlotte," I started, trying to get up.

"Rest," Michael said, pushing me back onto the bed gently by my shoulders. It was a testament to how weak I was, how little effort it took him to do that. "Here," he said, shoving a mug of theraflu at me. Drink this, it'll make you feel better, I'll go get Charlotte."

I took the mug and leaned back.

"I got my flu shot and everything," I grumbled, rubbing the part of my arm where they'd stuck me.

"Then it's not the flu," Michael said. 

I leaned back, resolute, drinking the hot cold medicine. My throat did really hurt.

"Michael..." I called after him, my voice high pitched and pleading.

He looked back at me.

"Will you make me the ginger chicken soup?"

"Of course, Fi..."

"What's that?" Charlotte asked, pointing to the soup on the stove.

"Ginger, cream chicken soup," Michael said. "Your Auntie Fi's not feeling well, so I figured I'd make it for her to make her feel better."

"It smells good," said Charlotte, going over and taking the lid off. 

She replaced the lid.

"I'm gonna go see her," she said, heading upstairs to Michael&Fi's bedroom.

"You shouldn't go in there," Michael said. "She'll get you sick."

"Fine," Charlotte huffed, turning around and heading into the living room.

She grabbed her knitting loom and threw herself onto the couch, annoyed.

"Charlotte, you can't see your aunt like 15 hours, it's not that big a deal," Michael called over his shoulder to her.

"Imagine if you couldn't see Auntie Fi for 15 hours, how would you feel?" Charlotte retorted.

Michael smiled a bit. He had to admit he'd be less than thrilled to not see Fi for 15 hours too.


End file.
